Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars Credits
Starring the Voices of JEFF GLEN BENNETT as Dr. Gluckman CLANCY BROWN as Mr. Krabs COREY BURTON as Martian Scientist KATHRYN FIORE as Peep BRAD GARRETT as Commander Bristie JESS HARNELL as Major Buzz Blister TOM KENNY as SpongeBob ROGER BUMPASS as Squidward ROB PAULSON as Computer Voice FRANK WELKER as Spike BILLY WEST as Major Biff Buzzard Additional Voices By JEFF GLEN BENNETT Martian Guard #1, President MR. LAWRENCE Plankton COREY BURTON Court Attendant, Eyes at Gate KATHRYN FIORE Press Girl BRAD GARRETT Martian Guard #3 JESS HARNELL Martian General, Worker #3 TOM KENNY GROB, Gardener #1, Martian Guard #2 BILL KOPP Press Guy #1 ROB PAULSON Worker #1, Worker #2 BILLY WEST King Thingg, Gardener #2 Voice Direction ANDREA ROMERO Voice Casting DONNA GRILLO GONZALES Supervising Recording Engineer KRANDAL CREWS Recording Engineer JUSTIN BRINSFIELD Art Director NICK JENNINGS Character Design CLINT BOND TODD WHITE CASEY ALEXANDER Prop Design THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Background Key Design KENNY PITTENGER JOHN SEYMORE Background Paint KIT BOYCE MICHAEL CHEN Storyboard CARSON KUGLER SHERM COHEN KURT DUMAS WILLIAM REISS CHRIS HEADRICK CLINT BOND TIM PARSONS CHUCK KLEIN CALEB MEURER Animation Timing Directors TOM YASUMI ANDREW OVERTOOM PATRICK GLEESON FRED MILLER SEAN DEMPSEY JULI HASHIGUCHI Production Dialogue Supervisor TONY OSTYN Animatic BRIAN ROBITAILLE Animation Checking PAUL FINN SANDI HATHCOCK GARY HALL MISOON KIM KATHY GILMORE ANDY BRADE BOB HATHCOCK KAREN SHAFFER Production Manager JUNE BLISS Production Coordinators MICHELLE BRYAN MARCY LYNN DEWEY Production Assistant JACQUELINE BUSCARINO Animation Coordinator MEGAN BROWN Director of Ink and Paint WALT DOHRN BG Scanning Department STEPHEN CHRISTIAN STEVEN KELLAMS ERIC STANTON Color Key TEALE REON WANG Mark-Up/Painters CALVIN G. LIANG ERIK WIESE Animation Services ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, INC. Supervising Unit Director NIKKI VANZO Creative Director HYEJOON YUN Unit Producers CHUL HO KIM YEON HWA JEONG Layout Director YOUNG WON KIM Layout Artists JEONG YOEL PARK SANG LAE LIM YOUNG NAM LEE DONG SOO LEE JUN HEE YOO SOOK TAEK JUNG SOO JUNG KANG BYUNG CHOON CHOI MI KYUNG MYUNG MIN KYUNG KANG YOUNG SOOK BYUN YOO SUNK KIM KUN HA SHIN YOUNG MI JUNG SUNG HOON KIM KI SOUNG YOUNG DAL CHOI SUNG HEE KIM IN HO KIM KYUK JOONG KWON SEONG HEE JANG SOEK KYOO KIM SUN YOUNG KIM JAE YOUNG KIM MYOUNG SOOK CHA Animation Director MAL SOOK KIM Animators YOON MIN CHO SEUNG JIN YOO BYUNG HWA LEE HYUNG TAE KIM SUNG SOON CHO JUNG WON BYUN JI YOUNG SON HAW SOON LEE SUN OK LEE HYUN MI JUNG JUNG AH KANG SO YOUNG KAN MI JIN HAN JIN SOOK KIM KYUNG JA OH BO YOUNG KOO BO MIN KIM HYE JIN CHO KAP SOO BAEK JIN HEE KIM HAE KYOUNG LEE JIN YOUNG YU SUN MI LEE LEE SANG EUN HYUNG JU LIM EUN HEE KIM HEE JEONG PARK EUN JU HWANG EUN YOUNG SEO Digital Background Artists EUN JU JI SOO KYOUNG LIM SO HEE LEE JONG BUM PARK HYE JA KIM Clean-Up & In-between Director EUN SEO PARK Clean-Up Checker KYUNG HEE KANG In-between Checker EUN YOUNG LEE Model Checkers SOO EUN AHN MIN JEONG SEO Retakes Checkers HYOUNG HAK HAN PIL SUENG SHIN Clean-Up Artists MI YOUNG LEE SO YEON CHOI SUN YOUNG JANG YONG NAM PARK WOO SUNG JOENG HAE JIN PARK JUNG HEE YIM SEUNG WOO HONG EUN HA PARK SANG KEUM SHIN HYUN JOO LEE NA YOUNG KIM SOO JIN YIM HYUN AH KIM KI NAM AN KANG JAE LEE DO HEE KIM YOUNG IN CHOI HYE SUN AN SEUNG OK SHIN KWI OK KIM EUN YOUNG KIM OK SEON JI HYE YEOP YOON JUNG HEE YIM YOUNG SOOK HONG NAM YOUNG JUNG JIN HEE KIM SE HO NA HYUN WOOK CHO MI SEOK JI TAE HOON LEE KYUNG SUK PARK HYUN SIK HAM KIL HONG KIM MIN SUK LEE GAH YUN BAEK MI RAE LEE In-between Artists HYUN JI AHN HAYAN CHOI MUN SUK CHOI MYUNG HEE DO EUN BONG JANG SEUNG HEE JANG HYUN JUNG KIM KI JIN KIM MI HEE KIM SUK GYU KIM CHANG HO LEE JONG HYUK LEE SOO JIN LEE YUN JUNG LEE MI KYUNG MYUNG JUNG WOO PARK KEUM JA RYU SOUNG SUK CHO BO YOUNG SUNG SUN HEE AHN SOO JUNG AHN KYUNG SUN BAE MI YEON BANG MI JUNG CHO NAM HEE CHO YANG SOOK CHO YEON YOEL CHOI HYUN RIM HA MI JIN HAN EUN JU HWANG JI YEON HWANG SOO YOUNG HWANG KYUNG HEE JANG KYUNG SOON JEON MI SUN JEON EUN JU JI YOUNG HEE JUNG HYUN MEE JUNG ME EOK KANG SO YOUNG KANG YOUNG MEE KANG BO MIN KIM EUN HEE KIM HEE YEON KIM HYE RAN KIM JIN AH KIM JIN HEE KIM Animation Checking Supervisor MEE YEA KIM Animation Checkers MI JIN KIM YU MEE KIM BYUNG JO KWON Technical Directors JUNG HOON KWON DAE SOO LEE Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor HWA SOON LEE Compositors HYUN HEE LEE SANG EUN LEE YUN KYUNG LEE MI KYUNG MOON SUK SOON NOH EUN MI OH JUNG HOON PARK JUN HEE PARK EUN JU SEO EUN YOUNG SEO Painters SU KYUNG SEO MI JUNG SONG MEE HYANG WON MI NAH YANG JIN YOUNG YU SUN OK YU MI HWA AN YONG NAM PARK DONG KUN WON EUN YOUNG LEE MI YOUNG LEE EUN JUNG CHOI MYUNG HEE HONG KYUNG HEE KANG SUNG EUN KIM YONG JUNG KIM Color Stylist HYUN KYUNG LEE Scanners MIN JUNG SEO MIN HEE SHIM Ex-Sheet Encoder PIL SEUNG SHIN HYUN OK SUK Final Color Checker EUN YOUNG LEE MI YOUNG LEE SE HO NA Vice President of Post Production JASON STIFF Senior Director Technical Services JOHN POWELL Technical Engineering Assistant JIM LEBER Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Post Production Coordinator MISHELLE SMITH Director of Technical Operations JOHN POWELL Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations JIM LEBER Additional Post Production Services MISHELLE SMITH JEFF ADAMS Recording Machine Operators MICHAEL PETAK WENDI MCNEESE BRAD CAROW Track Readers SLIGHTLY OFF TRACK BRAD CAROW Assistant Editor JEFF ADAMS Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor JEFF HUTCHINS Dialogue/ADR Editors TONY OSTYN ERIC FREEMAN GABRIEL ROSAS MISHELLE SMITH TOM SYSLO Post Production Sound Services Provided by HACIENDA POST HORTA EDITORIAL Sound Supervision TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, MPSE-CAS TOM SYSLO Sound Editors ERIC FREEMAN JEFF HUTCHINS GABRIEL ROSAS ROY BRAVERMAN Sound Effects BRAD BROCK TIMOTHY J. GARRITY DIANE GRECO Foley Artist MONETTE HOLDERER Foley Engineer KRICKETT JONES Re-Recording Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, CAS ROY BRAVERMAN ERIC FREEMAN Supervising On-Line Editor MARGARET HOU On-line Editor FAUST PIERFEDERICI Vice President of Music ANDY PALEY Business & Legal Affairs BRIAN A. MILLER CLAUDIA SPINELLI MARGIE COHN RICH MAGALLANES JENNIFER PELPHREY Production Administration ANDRE BOUTILIER CHRIS HOETGER RUSSELL HICKS FRED SEIBERT COUNTRY SANFORD Production Accounting MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS PAUL SABELLA RICO HILL Casting Administrator ALEX GORDON Production Supervision MARY HARRINGTON MARY HOLLAND LINDA SIMENSKY Development & Creative Supervision EMILY HACHE JAYNE BARBARA Production Management JEFF PREZENKOWSKI Executive in Charge of Production LOLEE ARIES This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. @2004 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. ALL RIGHTS REVERSED. "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related characters are elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Country of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Tom and Jerry